How He Could Have Been
by habitat21r
Summary: In his seventh year, Severus Snape met a beautiful new transfer student. He knew he didn't have a chance. REVISED! And I'm planning to start working on this one again. Sorry it took so long.


Severus Snape was going into his last year at Hogwarts. He couldnt say he was happy about it. He couldnt say he was upset about it. He couldnt say really anything about it other than the fact that he would be relieved to be rid of all of these idiots he had to go to classes with. The train ride was as uneventful as ever. Potter and Black had tried to goad him into fighting, in which he merely responded with a smiirk and walked away, Those two lugheads would never learn would they? He'd get them back one of these days, this he was sure of.

Entering the Great Hall later on that night, Severus took his usual spot at the Slytherin table and hoped that this crap would be over with soon. He watched as the first years came in and were sorted into their houses. As he assumed, the fewest first years were sorted into Slytherin. 'It figures,' he thought sarcastically. Just then he watched as what appeared to be a transfer student, and vision at that, walked up to staff table and Dumbledore stood to annouce her.

"Ah, yes! Students! May I please have your attention for a moment longer?" Professor Dumbledore called above all of the chatter in the hall. "I'd like to introduce a new student to you. This young lady here will be joining us for her last year of schooling. Miss Hermione Granger is a transfer student from Beauxbatons and will be joining Gryffindor house while she is with us. I will expect all of you to make her feel at home, this year. Now, Tuck in!"

Severus stared at her as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Something was definately intriguing about this Hermione Granger. It really was a pity that she was going to be in Gryffindor. Surely Potter and Black would turn her against him before he ever even had the chance to meet her. Averting his eyes down to the plate in front of him, he sighed a bit dejectedly. He definately didnt have a chance to even talk to this one.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Severus awoke early as usual and prepared himself for the day. Making sure his robes were as flawless as ever, he donned his trademark indifferent facade and headed out for breakfast. Hermione came into the Great Hall shortly after him and he was secretly impressed with her. Surely this was proof that she was probably not lazy like the majority of the Gryffindors, and with any luck at all, perhaps she isnt as ignorant either.

Throughout the rest of the day, Severus took to carefully observing this new creature in his anything but perfect world. He had practically every class with her, and she did indeed prove herself to be quite brilliant, that is, if first impressions were to be believed. Yes, Severus definately would not have the good luck to actually meet this girl who so far seemed to be perfect to him.

A few weeks into classes, Severus was pretty sure that he was slowly becoming smitten with the girl. It really was a shame that girls didnt go for him. The only girls he had ever gotten were the resident Slytherin whores. Village bicycles were what those girls are, and he didnt feel bad about that either. He was a 17 year old male with an active libido. But this girl... This... Hermione... He could honestly say that not one crude thought about her had popped into his mind. She was refreshing to him in a world that had become very stale.

A month to the date after classes had first started, Professor Slughorn had decided that they needed to do a partner project in potions. The Elixir of Euphoria. The professor wanted the whole class to get into groups of two and cooperate with each other to create a usable potion. Of course, this wouldn't be Professor Slughorn if he didnt try to stir things up a little bit, so he decided to pick the groups, and since there were an equal number of each house present, every student would be paired with that of another house. 'Wonderful,' Severus thought while rolling his eyes. 'I wonder who my partner will be. Probably Black or Potter. Figures.' To Severus's pleasant surprise though, Hermione Granger was assigned to work on the potion with him. Perhaps things were going to be looking up after all.

He had to admit his admiration for her soared once again when they were told to sit with their partners, and without missing a beat, Hermione walked to his table, smiled at him, and sat down. It didn't appear that Potter and Black had rubbed off on her afterall. Or perhaps looks would decieve him later.

"Hello. Severus right?" Hermione asked sweetly as she sat down.

Severus nodded. "Hermione I presume?"

"Of course," she answered in an almost haughty voice. Severus was amused with her tone. If he wasnt so practiced in schooling his features, perhaps she would have noticed the merry glint in his eye and the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Alright class, now I want you all to get a start on your potions. You need to read up a little to find out which ingrediants to use, I'm not even going to give you a hint this go round. And if by chance, you cannot find a complete list of the ingrediants while you are in my class today, then you should schedule a library date with your partner. You will have to have the complete list of ingredients, as well as how much of each you will need and how to prepare them before next class. However, you need not worry about the order or timing of the ingredients just yet," Professor Slughorn addressed the class once everyone had been seated with his or her partner. "Oh and I must warn you, it is imperative that you cooperate and work together. I will be making random visits to the library throughout the week, and if I find out that any partnership does not have equal participation, there will be severe consequences. Now, with that said, you may be started."

"Well isn't he just a ray of sunshine?" Hermione giggled under her breath.

Severus just looked at her with an indifferent stare. "So, shall we begin?"

"Yes. I suppose the textbook is as good a place to begin as any." Answered Hermione, as she opened up the text on their shared table and began to read the chapter on truth potions.

By the end of class, Severus and Hermione had managed to get around two thirds of the ingredients for the potion, but were still lacking amounts and preparation methods of all of the ingredients. "I suppose we should decide on a time to meet up at the library," Hermione stated. "How about after dinner tonight? Are you free?"

"Actually I have quidditch practice, but I'm free all day tomorrow." He answered. Tomorrow is a Saturday, afterall.

"Of course. Shall we meet after lunch tomorrow?"

Severus nodded, "I can manage that."

Just as Hermione rose to leave her seat, she paused and with a thoughthful look, turned back to Severus. "I didn't know you played quidditch?"

Smirking slightly he stated, "Yes. I've been a chaser for the past 3 years now."

"Oh, You don't really seem like it. No offense. I merely meant that you seem to be more interested in studies than sports," Hermione admitted.

"You are correct in your assumption." he assured. "However, I do enjoy a good game of quidditch as much as any."

"Oh, well, good luck then!" She smiled at him again and headed out the door.

Although he was amused at her apparent confusion, the fact that she must have noticed him at some point to come to any sort of conclusion about what he may or may not be interested in did not escape him. With a newfound hope, that perhaps he wasn't a completely hopeless case, Severus gathered his bags and headed to his dorm to drop off his things before dinner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After quickly finishing his meal the next day, Severus debated on goin to the library early. The actual lunch period wouldnt be over for another hour, but eventually he decided to head there anyhow. Walking through the stacks, Severus begins to search out possible books to help them with their study of the Elixir. Selecting several tomes, he headed to his usual semi secluded table near the back of the library. 'I hope she thinks to look for me in the back,' he momentarily thought to himself upon realizing he'd be virtually hidden from the entrance. Around fifteen minutes later, still emersed in one of his selected tomes, Severus heard the chair next to his slide out and someone sit down. Glancing up he saw Hermione.

Tossing herself down into the chair, sighing and leaning her head back, Hermione glanced over to Severus, "Hello." Severus merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Sorry," She said, straightening up. "Sirius seems to think I want his body or some such nonsense. I'm really getting sick of that guy. He kept trying to grope me at lunch. I practically had to run up here just to get away from him. Annoying little prat, that one."

Severus nodded in understanding, "Yes, he seems to think every female wants him."

Laughing slightly, Hermione continued, "I see you like the back of the library. I figured as much. This happens to be my favorite place for studying as well." She smiled at him. "So, you've already gotten started? Have you found any more ingredients?"

"Several actually," he admitted. "I believe this book should have a few of the prepartion techniques if you'd like to get a start on that while I finish up this book." He handed her one of the other books he had selected.

"Wonderful!" She smiled at him as she took the proffered book and began flipping through the pages.

They worked in a comfortable silence until dinner. Rarely speaking except to ask the other's opinion about this ingredient or that amount. By the time they had concluded their study session, they had found all of the ingredients, and at least half of the amounts and preparation methods.

"I'd say today was very sucessful," Hermione spoke as they were gathering their things.

"I agree. Although we do still need one more session," replied Severus while gathering up the books he had selected earlier in the day.

"Here, let me help you put those away. Its only fair," Hermione grabbed several from the top of the stack. "Yes, A few more hours of work and we should have everything we need. How about," She thought for a few moments before somewhat shyly continuing. "Are you busy tomorrow? I was thinking, perhaps we could meet up in the library, find the books we need to finish up, check them out and perhaps go finish our work out near the lake. It's supposed to be a beautiful day tomorrow."

Severus was inwardly overjoyed at her request, but of course, didn't show it. "Are you sure? I mean there is a good chance you will be seen with me, and that does wonders for killing one's reputation." He admitted sourly with a hint of a scowl on his face.

"Oh nonsense! Half of the school already knows we have a project together. And besides, you're much better company than most of my options around here." Hermione waved off that idea.

Half shocked that anyone would find his company even remotely pleasant, and half shocked that she had no problems being seen with him, Severus just stared, dumbfounded at the girl in front of him.

Noticing the look of shock on his face, Hermione had to giggle. "Oh come off it Severus! Not everyone is going to always hate you, you know? I, for one, do not hate you at all. Far from it actually. So, gather your chin from the floor and get over it. Meet me here after lunch again tomorrow and we'll finish our assignment." And with that she turned and headed out the door.

For several minutes Severus just stood there, gaping at the spot where Hermione had stood moments before. "Did that just... Did she say... What the hell just happened?!" Severus spoke upder his breath, before doing precisely what she had told him. Closing his mouth, which had somehow managed to drop open without his consent during her speech, Severus walked out of the library and headed down to dinner. He was far from "getting over it" as she had said though.

Walking into the great hall, he stole a glance at the Gryffindor table. Finding Hermione half way down, he tried to hide his blush as she looked up and smiled in his direction. Averting his gaze he continued on his way to the Slytherin table and purposely sat on the far side of the table so that he could watch her as he ate without being entirely obvious. He watched as Black sat down next to her and tried to put his arms around her. Severus growled under his breath at the sight. He'd love to rip Black's arms off right about now. He fought the urge to laugh when he saw Hermione forcefully remove Black's arms from her person and spat something at Black that made the boy look like he had just been slapped across the face. "Good girl," he thought to himself. He had to admit it, he was proud that someone had finally told Black where to shove it, and glad that it was his Hermione. 'When did I start thinking of her as mine?' he wondered idly, although it honestly didn't bother him a bit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The following day Hermione had somehow managed to beat him to the library. "Severus, over here," She smiled and waved him over to where she was seated. "I'm glad you came. I was starting to get worried that maybe I had scared you off." She admitted, blushing.

"Not possible," he stated, before quickly amending it, "We do have a project to finish afterall." That was a little close. He seemed to forget his indifference when this girl was around. He didn't think he minded her seeing him without his trademark facade, but he would definately not like for anyone else to notice it.

"Of course," she smiled again. "Well, since you did all the work in finding the books yesterday, I took the liberty to search out a few books that should help us finish up our project while I was waiting. I've just checked them out, so if you like, we can head outside."

She never ceased to amaze him. Normally anyone partnered with him would force him to do the brunt of the work, yet here she was, doing her honest fair share. This was totally not what he was accustomed to, but truth be told, he could get used to it, to her. "Very well, ladies first." He motioned to the door while taking the load of books out of her hands like a gentleman.

He noticed a slight blush creep onto her cheeks as she walked out of the library and down towards the castle doors. He thought fondly of how becoming a blush was on her beautiful cheeks. Following her in silence for a few minutes, they arrived at the lake.

"How's this?" She inquired about a spot just ahead where there were a few rocks to sit on or lean up against.

"That'll do just fine," he answered while setting the books down on one of the aforementioned rocks and then sat himself down as well. "Shall we get started then?"

"Yes, we should," she responded while getting herself comfortable and grabbing the book from the top of the stack.

Severus and Hermione had scooted fairly close to one another both and were engrossed in reading the same book while jotting down notes and comparing theories to one another. A solid hour had passed before they became aware of the attention they had been getting.

"Hey! Snivellus!" Severus groaned upon hearing the familiar voice of Sirius Black. "Looking awfully cozy with my girl aren't you?"

He noticed Hermione flinch and then she snapped her head up, anger clear across her face. "Your girl?! Since when am i _your girl_?!" She spat.

"Oh come on, Hermione, you know it's only a matter of time before you say yes. What are you doing here with Snivellus anyway? Don't you know that fleas are contageous." Sirius argued.

"Sirus Black!!!" Hermione's face was a violent shade of red now. "Severus does not have fleas! If anyone has fleas it's you! And I am not your girl, nor will I EVER be! You need to accept that!"

"But Mione! Why are you defending him? He's a greasy Slytherin bat, and since when do you call him Severus?" Sirius was trying desperately to win this battle of wits.

"He is neither greasy, nor is he a bat, and he may be a Slytherin, but that doesn't mean you should treat him like filth! You are the one who is acting like an imbecile, not him! And I call him Severus because I consider him a friend." She shouted and at Sirius's shocked, appalled face she elaborated. "Yes, you heard me right Sirius, FRIEND! Not everyone has to think the way you and your friends do! I can be friends with whomever I please, and if you have a problem with that then you can just shove off!" She was so worked up that she started shoving her things back in her bag. Grabbing up the books and Severus by the arm she threatened Sirius with a deadly look and spat, "Come on Severus. We should go before this dog spreads his fleas." And with that, she dragged Severus off towards the castle.

Normally he wouldn't dare allow someone to drag him around, but Severus was still in shock that not only had Hermione stood up to Sirius, but she had defended him as well. He finally came to his senses when Hermione had opened the door of an empty classroom, pulled him in and slammed the door shut.

"By Merlin I can't stand that boy!" She started pacing the room, fuming. "Somedays I wish I could just hex his balls off! In fact, maybe I should do just that the next time that filthy mongrel tries to touch me! And he thinks you're disgusting?! HA! He seems to have his wires crossed! _He's _the disgusting one!"

Severus just stood by quietly and watched her toss her hands up in the air several times while she yelled her frustrations. She really was quite cute when she was mad like this, not that he would _ever _want that anger directed towards him. She was vicious, and it was worse because she never even had to throw a curse.

"I can't believe him," She tossed her hands in the air again, while about facing and stomping in the opposite direction.

Finally deciding it would be best to calm her before she had a nervous break down. Severus approached her cautiously. He didn't have a clue how to calm an irate woman down, but he knew he had to try. Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, she stopped pacing and seemed to be trying to regain her breath.

"I really can't stand him, you know?" She said with a little less vehemence than before and turned to look at Severus.

"Nor can I," he stated, hoping it would help calm her down to know that she wasnt alone in her frustration with Black.

"I know. I've seen how he and his friends act towards you. I really hate bullies. When I first started my schooling, I was always being teased for one thing or another," She confessed.

"Now why would anyone dream of picking on you?" He asked sencerely.

"Well, my hair was bushy back then. It took me years to learn how to tame it, and I was slightly buck toothed, but that thankfully was corrected as i got older. Not to mention I'm still called a 'know it all' from time to time due to my study habits. and well..." she tapered off, seemingly embarassed.

"Well?" He urged her to finish.

"I... uh... well, I've grown used to it now, but when i was younger it really bothered me. You see, My parents... they're... muggles... and I used to be called,"

"Say no more," Severus interrupted her.

She looked up at him with skeptical eyes, as if silently asking him if that bothered him.

"And just so that you know, the fact that you are muggleborn isnt a bad thing. I myself am only halfblooded. My father, Tobias, is a muggle." Severus admitted. "Actually, I think you're the first person I've admitted that to. Being in Slytherin and all, I have to portray myself as pureblood to others."

Hermione smiled at him, "Well I'm glad you told me. That makes me feel loads better actually. To be honest, I haven't told anyone here of my heritage either. Everyone at my other school already knew though."

"I understand what you mean, Hermione."

Hermione stared up at him for a moment, before blushing and stuttering slightly, "Can I... Um.. h-hug you?"

Severus's gaze snapped over to her again. "If it would please you." He stated nervously.

"It would," she admitted and slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him to her.

Severus was again reminded of how often this girl managed to surprise him, as he hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her small frame. If you had told him a week ago he's be standing here with her in his arms, he would have laughed at you for being so stupid. Once his arms were securely around her, he felt her tighten the embrace, and he did as well. She buried her head in his chest and he buried his in her hair, breathing in each others scents. They stood there for a long with before reluctantly parting.

"Thank you, Severus. I really needed that just now. I suppose it would be a good idea if we finished our assignment though." She quickly changed the subject.

Just staring at her for a moment, Severus had to resist the urge to pull her back into his embrace and merely nodded in agreement. They sat down at an empty table near where they had been standing and took out the books once more. Both feeling a bit awkward, they finished their assignment quickly and headed back to their respective dorms. Neither of them slept well that night. Each couldn't stop thinking about the other, and about how right it felt to be in the other's arms like that.


End file.
